Stance
by OneSweetMelody
Summary: Switzerland contemplates his permanent neutrality and remembers why he refused to join the EU. And the NATO.


This is my first Hetalia fic.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Switzerland wondered why he bothered to attend the world conferences.

"Dude, just join us already,"

"Why the bloody hell should he join if he has to listen to your nonsense?"

"I'm the hero. Besides, everyone knows I have the best security in the world."

Switzerland's eyebrow twitched at the comment, but he otherwise remained silent and let the two nations go about their usual bickering uninterrupted.

"If your security is so great, explain why you're still contesting Mexico over immigration issues?"

"Yes _Amerique_. Do explain that."

"Shut it you frog! No one asked for your stupid opinion!"

Now France was involved, England would be too riled up to remember his initial argument with America. Then, as usual, America would use the opportunity to boast about his greatness and the original reason for the discussion would be lost in a flurry of well aimed jibs on political failings and suggestive commentary (on France's part), rancorous swearing and teacup throwing (on England's part), and overenthusiastic laughter and unashamed bragging (on America's part). Already, Germany seemed to be contemplating exactly which bar in New York City he would wallow in as he mourned the inability of other nations to feign diplomacy – or maturity for that matter – long enough to get sufficient work accomplished at the pathetic excuse of a world conference they all got dragged into.

Perhaps he went to meetings to remind himself why he enjoyed his solitude.

(They barely got work done. Japan and Hungary sat together talking in low voices despite Hungary's occasion loud laugh. Meanwhile, Korea amused himself by wadding up bits of the memo and tossing it into China's hair. Hong Kong moved to make England a fresh pot of tea. Russia dodged his sister's advances while the Baltics cowered together – and of course, Poland managed to get himself involved much to Lithuania's distress. Egypt sat quietly watching everyone around him. Turkey slipped in late and began looking for Greece but got sidetracked by Prussia launching Austria's glasses in his direction. Finland carried an animated discussion with Sealand and the other Nordics were engaged in polite conversations with each other with the exception of Denmark who seemed to be grilling the Netherlands on something. Both Greece and the northern half of Italy were quietly sleeping, but in Italy's case, Germany repeated nudged him awake. Meanwhile the southern part of Italy – well Switzerland was sure that he did not want to know what exactly what was going on between Romano and Spain. Even Liechtenstein, his dear sister, watched Belgium braid Seychelles's hair and sent longing looks in Hungary's direction while fiddling with her own short hair. In any case, what they did get done, it wasn't as if they needed his assistance to do so.)

Sometime ago he'd taken to cleaning his guns during meetings. Not only was it extremely therapeutic, it also ensured none of the other nations burdened him with their pointless drivel. Yet somehow, even that hadn't saved him from today's catastrophe. It was America's turn to speak – it was always America's turn to speak even when it wasn't – when the young nation brought the topic forth.

NATO membership.

There was a reason Switzerland wanted nothing to do with the NATO. Aside from England's claim that he wanted nothing to do with America's antics, which was neither here nor there, he had his own borders to protect without having to protect anyone else's. He was proud that his border control came only second to North Korea and his DMZ. But unlike North Korea, he didn't bother with politics. The NATO was nothing but America's excuse to work around the UN while he acted as Hero to All, a Superpower Among Nations.

Only a few seconds into America's speech, Germany had to call for silence. Apparently France wanted to petition for his membership in the EU. Again.

From his seat, Switzerland could see Germany's eyes brighten with hope for the briefest moment. Switzerland knew as well as Germany what would happen if he joined the horrendous group marriage of the European Union. For once, Germany would not be alone in bailing out failing countries. For once, someone with natural skills and not just years of practice would handle the budgets and the expenses. For once, Germany would not feel as if he were the only country that could be both responsible and reasonable.

Then the light in Germany's eyes died and Switzerland knew he could remember the curt no he gave in response to the request years ago.

America waved his hands about as he talked about the benefits of joining the NATO, England snarked relentlessly, and France bid his time until could bring up the EU. Suddenly they were fighting, and everyone was too used to the display of nationalism and unresolved sexual tension to bother interfering.

Switzerland thought of his people while he polished his guns. They wanted nothing to do with world politics. They wanted their peace, and as their nation, he understood that and would allow them that. Perhaps he went to meetings to remind himself why he enjoyed his solitude. Seeing the other nations argue amongst themselves reminded him the importance of being self-reliant. European nations especially wrapped themselves so tightly together. They were on top of each other geographically and their histories wove in and out of each other like colorful pieces of yarn – tangled and messy beyond separation. He carved himself as space on that crammed continent, and he'll be damned if he can't call it his own.

With a sense of eerie calm, Switzerland picked up one of his rifles. It was a classic from WWI and had served him well in deterring anyone attempting to pass through the Alps as much as the cold weather had. He aimed it directly in front of him with practiced ease as he felt the familiar weight in his hands.

All the talking in the room ceased at once. England's grip on America's collar slackened and France casually slipped his hand out from under England's shirt. It was only when America moved his foot from France's shoulder that the trio fumbled on the floor. It took a moment for them to stand again and rearrange themselves to look more presentable. (Hong Kong came back with England's tea.)

Germany cleared his throat and began speaking.

"I think we should put America's motion to rest. Switzerland does not appear to be interested in joining the NATO at this point." He looked briefly at Switzerland who let out a grunt in agreement while keeping his gun trained ahead. "As well, France, I have to refuse your motion to petition Switzerland's… invitation to join the EU as well."

France seemed too busy fussing over his destroyed wardrobe and tangled hair – it looked as if Greece's cat recently slept in it – to pay much attention. Germany caught himself before he could roll his eyes and instead cast a glance in Switzerland's direction. It was only then that the nation set down his rifle and Germany allowed himself to breathe normally again.

"Any other motions?"

The rest of the conference remained uneventful. Switzerland polished his guns throughout the entire sordid affair. For once, Switzerland did not wonder why he bothered to attend the world conferences.

It was to remind the other nations why it was more beneficial to leave him alone.

* * *

Hello.

This is my first Hetalia fic. I wrote it a while ago, and finally got around to digging it out of my computer graveyard. At the moment, I have a few other fics either in the planning or early writing stages. I am also in need of a betareader. I'm currently looking around because I seriously need someone to help me with my pacing for the longer fics.

Anyhoo. I'm relatively new to this fandom (but not to fanfiction) and I hope that you take the time to review.


End file.
